


Family Again

by lesbiandisaster



Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Series
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-16 03:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15427617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiandisaster/pseuds/lesbiandisaster
Summary: One quiet afternoon, Velvet and Eleanor talk about family.Note: This is based on, and set after, the plot of silkarc's Veleanor fanfic Second Chances. If you're looking for Veleanor fanfic and haven't read that yet, you should go read it instead! See it here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167299





	Family Again

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Second Chances](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167299) by [silkarc](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc). 



> This is based on, and set after, the plot of silkarc's Veleanor fanfic Second Chances. If you're looking for Veleanor fanfic and haven't read that yet, you should go read it instead!

 

It's been a few years since Eleanor became shepherd of the exorcists and I joined their ranks. It's still a bit strange to be part of a group that I once hated so deeply, but I know the only thing Eleanor's exorcists share in common with those of Artorius is their name. I guess I've mostly gotten used to it, although I'm not sure I'll ever get used to being considered a hero for what I did back then. Even if killing him was the right thing to do, I only did it for myself. Ah well. People can make what they want of the story — the wife of the shepherd becoming a bit of a living legend helps with recruitment, after all.

I shouldn't be thinking about exorcists today anyway; I've got a day off and am determined to spend it as lazily as I can. No worrying about the past or the present. I glance over at Eleanor, who's sitting next to me on our bed, and realize she's poring over some documents on daemon reports in the region. I resist the urge to let out a sigh. I guess neither of us is doing a very good job at using this time to just relax, like we said we would. I force myself to turn back to the novel I was reading, and we continue on in silence together for a few more minutes, until suddenly Eleanor turns to me.

“Vel, when you were dreaming, how was it that we had children?”

“That was a bit out of the blue.”

“It's been on my mind.”

I lean in and tell her, seeing a slight tinge of sadness flash across her face.

“I suppose it was a bit much to hope that there was some magic you had heard about that made two women be able to have a child together.”

“Considering you spent most of your time in the academy fucking every gay women you could get your hands on, all of who were learning various magics, if it was possible you probably would have heard one of them talk about it.” I can't help but smirk as the remark gets the result I want and Eleanor's face lights up red.

“I . . . I was mostly focused on my studies during that time and you know it! It was just a few flings here and there.”

“Hm, not sure I buy it. I can't imagine you getting by without a woman to tell you what to do at night.”

“I-it wasn't like that with them, only you.”

“Okay, now _that_ is something I really can't imagine.” My teasing doesn't get the pushback I expected.

“We were young, we barely knew what we were doing anyway . . .” As she trails off, I get the sense my comments about her years in the academy aren't what's bothering her.

“Is something the matter, Ele?” She's silent for a moment, her gaze averting my own. It's a strange feeling to want to know what she's thinking and not be able to search her eyes for the answer, but it only lasts a second before she looks back to me.

“I suppose I'm just a little more disappointed that we can't have children that are both of ours than I expected. I'm being a little foolish about it, I guess.” I shake my head at that.

“It's not foolish Ele; I wish it could be different too. But, we'd still be able to raise them as our own. I don't feel like it would be that different from normal. We'd have a...” I stop short, realizing what I was about to say. Eleanor quickly understands what thought made me stop, and after a second she finishes the sentence for me, starting in a whisper.

“We'd have a family...Y _ou'd_ have family again. Oh Vel, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up, I know we can't fix what happened, we don't have to have- ” I cut her off.

“No, no. I'm fine, really. If anything, I'm shocked at how the idea didn't scare me at all.”

“O-oh?” I can tell from the look in her eyes that, after my reaction, she doesn't quite believe me.

“Ele, I mean it. That fear of losing everyone close to me just doesn't haunt me like it used to.” I smile. “I know I'll always have you no matter what. That keeps me grounded, I guess.”

“Velvet, I - ” She tries to say something more, but tears begin to brim in her eyes and she chokes on the words. I wrap an arm around her and pull her close. After a moment, and a little sniffling, she regains her composure.

“Ah, dammit Vel. I have to give a speech to graduating trainees today and you're making me a wreck. I'm probably going to start crying during the speech.”

“I doubt it. You're always quite stoic when you have to act the shepherd.”

“Only because I can act like myself around you.”

“Glad to be of service, your grace.” I say, moving back slightly from her to jokingly lower my head in a bow.

“Oh stop it!” She pushes me away, the last of her downcast mood disappearing as she laughs. “Although, I do wonder how tough the leader of the most famous wing of the exorcists could act if she didn't have me to come home to every day.”

“Probably not nearly as much as I used to. Thank the Gods I have you, the Lord of Calamity has a reputation to uphold after all.” We both smile at that, reflecting for a moment on how unbelievable it is that our lives have led us here. It only lasts a second though, before Eleanor gets up with a sigh.

“I suppose I have to get ready to give the speech,” she says while grabbing her Shepherd's coat off the chair it was laying on and slipping into it. “I'll be back in time for dinner. Love you.”

“I'm looking forward to it. Love you too.” I smile, giving her a hug and a quick kiss after she's finished buttoning her coat up, and watch her begin to walk out out of our small apartment. I stop her before she leaves. “And Ele?”

“What is it, Vel?”

“Keep thinking about if you'd like to have kids.”

“I swear you're _trying_ to make me mess up this speech, Velvet.”

“You'll be fine.” I smile at her as she shakes her head in mock exasperation and closes the door behind her. I glance at the clock on our dresser. I'll need to be heading out myself soon, but I can't help but pause for a second. I whisper to myself while staring at nothing in particular.

“A family, huh . . . ” It hasn't even been five years since all I thought about was revenge. After being betrayed, I'd almost completely given up on trusting anyone but myself. And once I began to trust again, the guilt for all those I'd killed led to a fear of bringing harm to those close to me . . . it's not surprising Ele thought she'd hurt me by bringing up family. After coming back, I'd struggled to even let myself get close to her at first.

But now, I trust and rely on her completely. I'm not sure even she gets how much of a mess I'd be without her. She was there at my lowest points, saw me devour so many . . . and yet, she holds nothing against me: tells me I only ever did what was necessary. Even during those days, I never really believed it when I told myself that. Yet, when I see her look at me with nothing but love and compassion and tell me that I'm the furthest thing she knows of from a monster . . . I believe her.

Somehow, despite all that's happened, I'm not a monster — just a woman who might be about to start a family.

 


End file.
